


Nicknames

by Smurf004



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Nicknames, Puns!, Slight teasing, Who doesn't love puns?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smurf004/pseuds/Smurf004
Summary: It's short, it's got pun nicknames, it's got.. well, Jay and Cole just being bros





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the pilot episodes after they get the Scythe of Quakes and before the Sword of Fire, you can figure it out :)

“Way to go Spark Plug” Cole gritted through his teeth. The two had gotten themselves trapped in a hole dug out by the Skeleton Army. They were on their way to the Golden Nunchucks of Lightning when the group were separated, Zane with Sensei and the new guy Kai, and Cole and Jay.   
“You’ve been thinking of pun nicknames for me haven’t you Boulder Brain” Jay bit back in a friendly way with a smirk. Cole glared to his shorter brother but couldn’t stop the smile that crept onto his face after a moment of annoyance. Maybe being trapped wasn’t the worst possible thing that could have happened.   
“How about we try to actually get out of here? Lightning speed” Cole smirked. Jay chuckled nodding to his friend holding his weapon, Cole following his lead as the two looked up to see the clouding blue sky. “On three” Cole said. Cole began the countdown.  
The two used their spinjitzu for the third time since learning it to escape the confines of the hole in the ground. Just as they had previously to escape the dragon protecting the Scythe of Quakes. The two landed next to each other high fiving, Jay jumping at the feeling of being free from the hole. “It’s not just rocks in there buddy” Jay said knocking lightly against Coles head. “You’ve got some brains too” Jay smiled while Cole glared, threatening Jay with the blade of his Scythe.   
Jay held his hands up in surrender with a chuckle at his friend’s hollow threat. “Cole, Jay, are you two alright?” Zane asked making his way over with Kai trailing muttering to himself. The pair nodded, putting their weapons away dusting themselves off from the dirt.   
“Cole, I think that’s mean. They just wanna be close to you” Jay said with a smile in his tone. Cole stopped mid brush to glare at him before continuing. Jay shrugged seeing the confused expressions, as well as one mixed with annoyance from Kai.   
“Can we go now? My sister is still missing” He said impatiently turning around facing Sensei who nodded getting into his cart the four had been pulling for him. Collectively, the ninja took their positions pulling their Sensei to where the map was leading them.


End file.
